El Año de los Inocentes
by LadyMayqui-3
Summary: El séptimo curso iba a ser complicado, lo sabían. Lo que no se esperaban, era el desastre que se desataría al correr del tiempo gracias a una simple jugarreta dirigida a las personas equivocadas. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley, comprobarán que el Día de los Inocentes se extenderá hasta tiempo indefinido, quizá incluso hasta el final del año.


**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling; a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo I: La mecha de la Bomba.**

Harry no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Sabía que disfrutaba de una bonita tarde frente al lago del Calamar Gigante junto a su novia, cuando de pronto pasaron tres figuras corriendo de largo frente a ellos. No les habría prestado atención de no ser que uno tenía el cabello rosa, el otro tenía la piel azul con manchas rojas y el tercero no dejaba de dar botes sobre su pie izquierdo únicamente, gritando obvios improperios a todo volumen con el rostro rojo de furia y con manchas rojas por la cara.

Si aquello le parecía sorprendente, lo siguiente era la cereza de la torta.

Las tres personas mencionadas anteriormente, eran nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape -sí, el profesor de Pociones-, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

La mandíbula del niño-que-vivó, se desencajó como caricatura y sus ojos se ensancharon ante el asombro. Se puso de pie eufórico y empezó a correr literalmente hacia los tres individuos que trataban con desesperación de llegar cuanto antes al castillo. Ginny le siguió con la cara deformada por el miedo.

─ ¡JURO QUE LE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA AL QUE ME HAYA HECHO ESTO Y ME LA COMERÉ EN EL DESAYUNO EN EL GRAN COMEDOR EN FRENTE DE TODOS!. ─ Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escucharon los dos muchachos decir al Slytherin, el cual gritaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Harry se detuvo en frente de ellos, sin poder cerrar su boca por la impresión que el cuadro representaba.

Quería saber a toda costa porqué Hermione era azul, Draco brincaba sólo con un pie y, lo más importante, _porqué Snape tenía el cabello rosa._

─ No es el mejor momento para meterse en mi camino, Potter. ─ siseó sin detenerse a mirarlo el profesor. El morocho no pudo replicar nada, su lengua se había dormido. La pelirroja miró con preocupación a su mejor amiga, mientras que Hermione pasaba por una extraña metamorfosis de cambio de color de cabello. Su pelo pasó de ser castaño, a ser rojo fuego.

─ ... ¡TOMARÉ SUS DEDOS Y SE LOS ARRANCARÉ UNO POR UNO...!. ─ continuaba el rubio sin detenerse a respirar siquiera.

─ ¿Qué... demonios... es esto?. ─ reaccionó al final Harry, siguiéndolos casi a las corridas ─. ¡¿Hermione por qué tu cabello es rojo y tu piel es azul?.

─ ... ¡LO COLGARÉ DESNUDO DEL ARCO DEL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH...!.

─ Harry... es... ─ la muchacha respiró hondo y cerró sus párpados cansada ─. Mira, es muy largo pero prometo explicarte cada una de las cosas que pasaron. Ahora necesito irme; si quieres Ginny puede contarte.

─ ... ¡HARÉ QUE CADA UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DEL CASTILLO LO VEAN...!. ─ el chico con anteojos fulminó con los ojos a Malfoy, como si le advirtiera en silencio que cerrara su bocota de una vez.

─ No puede callarse, Potter; le lanzaron un hechizo que le obliga a gritar sin parar todo lo que piensa. ─ explicó con brevedad Snape, queriendo taparse la cabeza. Harry se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse.

─ ... ¡LE LANZARÉ UN IMPERIO Y LE ORDENARÉ A TIRARSE DE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA...!.

─ _¡Silencio!_. ─ hechizó la menor de los Weasley apuntando con su varita al rubio, sin resultados.

─ ¿Cree usted que no lo hemos intentado ya? Le hicieron una jugarreta, señorita Weasley, no hay forma de que se acabe con hechizos simples y corrientes.

─ ... ¡DEBIERON PENSARLO DOS VECES ANTES DE METERSE CONMIGO...!.

─ ¿Él sabe que está gritando todo?. ─ preguntó curiosa Ginevra.

─ No, es la "gracia" de la broma. ─ refunfuñó la leona de azul.

─ Si ya pararon con el interrogatorio, les voy a ordenar que nos dejen solos y no comenten a _nadie_ sobre esto. ¿Está claro?.

Si bien los tres entraron al castillo llamando la clara atención de todos -por los gritos de Draco y por el aspecto de los otros dos-, Harry se volteó olímpicamente hacia su novia y le miró fijamente.

─ Creo que tenemos que hablar. ─ fue lo que dijo, mientras que la aludida evitaba el contacto visual con él

_** Cinco horas antes...**_

Draco Malfoy era paciente, sereno, discreto y silencioso; y todo aquello se lo debía a la Guerra Mágica. Podría decir que había madurado un poco, que sus ideas se transformaron en ideologías del pasado que no le llevaron a nada, que su personalidad se había congelado por completo. Él vivió muchos momentos entre la vida y la muerte, pasó por decisiones extremistas y se vio muchas veces obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. No fue valiente, pero tampoco fue cobarde. Luchó por lo que quería, por salvar a su familia; a _su madre_ más que nada. Contra todo pronóstico, lo consiguió al fin y al cabo, rozando la línea de lo prohibido. La tormenta acabó, llevándose consigo a sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad: Voldemort fue derrotado y la mayoría de los mortífagos encerrados. Sin embargo, algunos baches no fueron tapados, como su reputación por ejemplo -un hijo de mortífago y mortífago que andaba libre como si nada no era bien visto por muchos, por no decir todos-, aunque era lo justo.

Aquello era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos con tal de calmarse; ya que una furia impropia de sus últimos comportamientos, amenazaba con tirar todos sus logros a la basura. Y es que, como dijimos anteriormente, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era irse de la clase de Pociones y no regresar jamás. No, mejor de Hogwarts. Mejor aún, de Londres.

Observó sin moverse ni un poco a su compañera de trabajo y prácticamente, la apuñaló con la mirada. Se sentía indignado, pues él había salido afectado.

Una especie de moco amarillento gigante le cubría de pies a cabeza al igual que a ella, lo cual por dentro le producía un poco de gracia a pesar de sentirse enfadado.

Porque, ¿quién imaginaría a la perfecta Hermione Granger cubierta de una fallida poción la cual, irónicamente, ella había hecho?. Ni él mismo esperó algo así.

Su enfado se apagó como llama en agua cuando el rostro de la muchacha se cubrió entero de un color escarlata potente, denotando su vergüenza. Y él sabía porque.

─ _Clase de Pociones; es decir, la aniquilación de puntos para la Casa de los leones._ ─ pensó con satisfacción él. Para "mejorar" las cosas, la figura negra y autoritaria del salón justo estaba contemplando el caldero de la muchacha cuando ocurrió la explosión. Draco supo entonces que si las miradas matasen, Hermione se encontraría desplomada en el suelo a su lado. Snape le clavó sus ojos como dagas, intimidándola a ella y a su valentía -la cual se esfumó como polvo al viento-, mientras que un poco de aquella amarilla mucosidad se despegaba del lado izquierdo de su cara y caía con un sonido asqueroso al suelo. La castaña instintivamente bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

─ Veo, señorita Granger, que si evaluara su poción o al menos lo que... queda de ella... ─ hizo una pausa saboreando las palabras como de costumbre ─... ni siquiera la calificación más baja podría describir este nefasto desastre.

Sí señoras y señores, Snape _no_ estaba de humor ese día -¿cuando lo estaba?-.

─ Profesor, yo... juro que seguí paso a paso las indicaciones del...

─ Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. La espero después de clases en mi despacho para que cumpla con su castigo. ─ Volteó justo cuando el timbre que daba la clase por acabada, tocaba.

Lo que pasó a continuación, los dejó a _todos_ con la boca abierta.

Hermione iba a depositar sus cosas dentro de su maletín, cuando se llevó una _sorpresita_ al abrirlo. No llegó a contemplar la bola roja que se hallaba dentro -la cual no era de ella definitivamente- y otra explosión se hizo presente..

Las risas de los pocos Slytherin y la indignación de los Gryffindor se ejecutaron al instante. Draco no podía creer lo que se mantenía frente a él para ese entonces: Granger bañada de un moco gigante y cubierta por un líquido rojo que, a juzgar por su consistencia y color, no saldría con facilidad.

─ _Dudo siquiera que salga..._ ─ pensó con maldad mientras que reía él también, disfrutando.

─ ¿Qué te divierte tanto, Malfoy?. ─ las palabras de la mencionada le sacaron de su conversación mental ─. ¡Te juro que pagarás por esto, idiota!.

Eso le borró la sonrisa de la cara tan rápido como la creó.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Cierra la boca y no me culpes por algo que yo no hice!. ─ el rubio fruncía el ceño con exageración, le frustraba que le acusaran sin tener pruebas.

Terminó su discurso y le sucedió exactamente lo mismo, sin más ni menos.

El silencio fue igual de prolongado que la vez anterior, pero las risas fueron más fuertes.

Snape se acercó nuevamente, atropellando a todos los que se encontraban en su camino, y se quedó estático al verlos. Ese era un buen momento para que le sacaran una fotografía a su rostro.

─ ¡Salgan inmediatamente de mi salón! _¡Ahora!_. ─ Los dos afectados trataron de moverse para escabullirse ─. Ustedes, ni se les ocurra... se quedarán aquí.

No pasaron dos minutos y la clase estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de Draco, Hermione y Snape. El silencio que les rodeaba, era denso e incómodo. Draco trataba de quitarse los restos de fluidos del rostro sin éxito, mientras que Hermione se mordía el labio ansiosa y asqueada -tenía restos de aquellas cosas en la cara, por lo que sin querer las probó al morderse-. El profesor los miró de arriba a abajo a cada uno, alargando más la incomodidad.

─ Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. ─ No agregó más nada.

─... ¡¿Qué?. ─ gritó Hermione olvidando que era a un profesor a quien le dirigía la palabra.

─ Cinco puntos menos. ─ el rostro de la mujer se transformó por la furia.

─ ¡Usted no puede...!.

─ ¿Quiere acaso que le siga retirando puntos a su Casa, señorita Granger?. ─ preguntó como si nada el hombre. Malfoy hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, mordiéndose la mejilla para aguantarse.

Hermione apretó los puños para calmarse, no debía quejarse más o sinó le quitarían puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa.

─ _Contrólate..._ ─ pensaba respirando y tragándose el orgullo. Estaba más que furiosa, se encontraba en un estado colérico fatal. Ella sabía que siguió su poción al pie de la letra, jamás se había equivocado de una forma tan descabellada y para empeorarlo, en frente de todo el séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Su mente apuntaba a una sola persona, y estaba tan segura que el culpable que era él como Hermione Granger que se llamaba. Le resultaba muy extraño que Malfoy se sentara a su lado justo el día en el que le reventó una poción en la cara -sin olvidarse que estaba en frente del profesor-, y le hicieron una jugarreta colocándole una bomba roja en su maletín. Era él, ¿cuántas pruebas más necesitaba?.

Ni Harry ni Ron estuvieron ese día en clases, lo que la salvó de la aniquilación de puntos para su Casa.

─ No sé lo que fue eso, pero no me importa. ─ les comunicó Snape mientras que con un movimiento de varita, se quitaba los restos de poción pegajosa de su cara ─. Los espero a los dos después de clases aquí.

─ Disculpe... ─ no se hizo esperar la voz de Draco atravesando el silencio como un rayo ─ ¿Dijo acaso "a los dos"?.

Una sonrisa cínica y alarmante se dibujó en la cara del profesor.

─ Sí señor Malfoy, dije _a los dos_. ─ Acto seguido, desapareció de la estancia por la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

Hermione caminaba hacia las mazmorras, recién bañada aunque con unas manchas rojas en la cara. La broma que le había hecho Malfoy le costó el color de piel, y un poco del cabello. Quiso ir antes a la enfermería para arreglar su problema pero el tiempo no le daba.

Aunque había zafado de sus amigos otra vez -no sabía por qué pero no los había visto en todo el día-, no pudo escabullirse de entre las garras de Ginevra Weasley, quien la vio apenas entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La acribilló a preguntas mientras que la ayudaba y le exigió que le contara el porqué de su estado. Hermione no tenía nada que perder, y le relató los sucesos. También le contó su hipótesis sobre quién había sido el culpable y las "pruebas" que tenía.

_«No lo sé Herms, dudo que él se manchara a sí mismo... digo, ¿sólo por una broma sería capaz de salir perjudicado también? Conoces a Malfoy, y sabes que él no es de esos»._

Si bien la castaña no respondió nada, aquello hizo que su enojo flaqueara por una milésima de segundo: vamos, que ni ella se haría eso para tapar su identidad por una jugarreta. Daba igual, porque su palabra todavía se mantenía y ahora la leona se sentía sedienta de venganza.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del jefe de Slytherin, golpeándola. No obtuvo respuesta, aunque se levó una sorpresa al ver que otra silueta salía de entre las sombras. Draco Malfoy estaba incluso peor que ella: los manchones rojos le tapaban casi toda la cara y gran parte de su platinado cabello, dándole el aspecto de que se había expuesto al Sol durante mucho tiempo. La chica ahogó una risotada mordiéndose, y él lo notó.

─ Bonitas manchas, Granger. ─ se mofó él queriendo arrebatarle la alegría.

─ Lo mismo digo. ─ respondió ─. Aunque el rojo no es tu fuerte.

─ Ya cállate. ─ espetó enojado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos muchachos. Snape los contemplaba en silencio, con una ceja arqueada interrogando aquel aspecto. No dijo nada, se internó de nuevo en su despacho en señal de que los dos tenían que seguirlo. Una vez que tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del profesor, aguardaron a que el hombre les designara su castigo.

─ Quiero sus varitas. ─ dijo con frialdad, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos. Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras que le alcanzaba la suya y Hermione se sentía insegura ─. Ahora, vendrán conmigo y no quiero preguntas.

Siguiendo a Snape, salieron del despacho y se internaron en las mazmorras, subiendo escalones hasta llegar a la sala principal de Hogwarts. Continuaron caminando para salir del castillo y atravesaron los jardines, pasaron por el campo de Quidditch terminando en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione no se contuvo más y decidió hablar.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. ─ Malfoy rodó los ojos y suspiró cansado, Snape la miró sin más.

─ Si con tal de callarla tengo que responderle, le diré. Nos meteremos en el Bosque Prohibido para buscar una planta, y ustedes me acompañarán sin utilizar la magia para ello. ─ explicó caminando hacia el mismo, mientras que los dos alumnos le seguían.

No demoraron más de quince minutos y ya la habían encontrado, por suerte. Era una planta de cinco pies de altura, regordeta como un capullo gigante y con un aroma a vainilla muy fuerte. Tenía enredaderas por doquier, lo cual era peligroso.

─ Oh, es una _Flaccis Noctem_, capaz de curar heridas superficiales si se las combina con... ─ se detuvo al instante, notando que el par de miradas se fijaban en ella con superioridad y con un claro mensaje: _cierra la boca._

─ Ahora, van a arrancarla y la cargarán hasta mi despacho. ─ ordenó divertido Snape, con una ceja arqueada.

─ Pero usted tiene nuestras varitas. ─ intervino Draco de pronto, sabiendo que era extremadamente difícil arrancar una planta como esa sin magia.

─ Ya sabía eso, señor Malfoy. ─ sonrió y se sentó sobre un tronco en horizontal ─. Muévanse.

─ _Muy bien, veamos... esta planta detesta el contacto humano, lo que es importante tocarla lo menos posible y cortar sus tres raíces principales para poder tomarla..._ ─ la mente de Hermione se puso en marcha mientras que se arrodillaba al lado de la _Flaccis Noctem_, cuidadosa de no hacer algo estúpido.

Sin embargo, se olvidó que para estupideces tenía a su gran compañero.

─ Malfoy... ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?. ─ el grito sobresaltó al rubio, quien trataba de meter sus manos dentro del capullo.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces tú?. ─ preguntó Draco contemplando a la leona que desenterraba la planta con sus manos quitando la tierra de sus costados.

─ ¿Yo? Oh, tan sólo lo que debemos hacer... ¡en cambio tu por lo visto quieres matarnos!. ─ exclamó con el enojo a flor de piel.

─ Uhh lo siento, poderosa sabelotodo, olvidé que estabas a cargo y que todo lo sabías... ¿pero sabes? Estás equivocada.

Lo que pasó después, fue tan rápido que tardaron minutos en asimilarlo.

Draco sintió un empujón en el medio de su espalda, seguido de un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, señal de que lo habían hechizado. Miro a Snape, el cual tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba de pie mirando hacia un punto indefinido hacia sus espaldas. Unas risas desconocidas resonaron hasta sus oídos, luego se escucharon pasos rápidos y al final, la nada. El profesor se acercó al muchacho queriendo decirle algo, pero otra cosa lo detuvo.

La planta gigante empezó a hacer extraños sonidos y crujidos, advirtiendo a Draco y a Hermione de que quitaran sus manos de ella. Lo hicieron, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando quisieron acordar, estaban bañados de un líquido rosa que salía como fluido del capullo de la _Flaccis Noctem_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-**

_.¡Hola!._

_¡Bienvenidos! Estoy contenta de subir el primer capítulo de mi primer Dramione (aunque en realidad, supuestamente estaba escribiendo otro pero no sé porqué se borró y perdí todo no quiero recordarlo). Este es un Draco/Hermione humorístico (ya ven que empezamos con problemas desde el principio xD), en el cual hice muchos cambios al verdadero final del séptimo libro._

_Como ven, esto es un año después de que Voldemort es derrotado a manos de nuestro querido Harry. Todos regresan a cursar su séptimo año, hasta Draco Malfoy. Snape está vivo (lo quiero demasiado como para asesinarlo xD), y otro personaje que con el tiempo ya sabrán, también. Aunque por otro lado, dejamos a Dumbledore muerto (tengo otros planes ;)._

_El Dramione irá lento, es complicado complementar a este par pero será seguro. Podrán ver al correr del tiempo, que algunos personajes "cambiarán" su semblante (por así decirlo) para unirse a un montón de desfachateces que tengo en mente xD._

_Espero recibir reviews, es el alimento de un autor asdfghjgfds. Ojalá pueda sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa al correr de los capítulos, aunque no es mi fuerte hacerlo quisiera intentarlo :p._

_El título está inspirado en el "día de los inocentes". Todo sucederá al correr del séptimo curso ;)._

_No se cada cuanto tiempo podré actualizar, soy alguien que está ocupada en todo momento o.O pero voy a poner uñas y dientes para hacerlo cada cuatro días al menos :)._

_Sin más, espero que esta aventura les atrape desde el principio y poder contar con ustedes; por ello les digo... ¡que comience la locura!._

**.Mayquii (:.**


End file.
